Akihiko Kuroki
Akihiko Kuroki is a and the Lieutenant of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. He used to served under the late Kenpachi Kuufuku and he now currently serves under Hatsuharu Yamashita. Appearance Akihiro appears as a relatively young man who is in his mid 20's, he is of an average height and have an athletic build, being relatively toned and looking in general physically fit. Akihiko has short and often very messy brown hair along with matching brown eyes. His facial features are surprisingly soft, having a rounded jaw and a relatively small nose, he does however, also have a natural scowl on his face, which makes him look slightly intimidating to anyone who isn't acquainted with him. Akihiko wears the average Shinigami uniform of a black Shihakushō, during his time as a 3rd Seat, Akihiko's uniform had nothing done to it to differentiate him from any other Shinigami, however, after his promotion to a Lieutenant, Akihiko now has a Lieutenant's badge with the 11th Division's insignia on it, he got the badge from Hatsuharu, the Division's former Lieutenant, and as such, Akihiko treasures the badge dearly and wears it at all times. Personality Akihiko at first glance seems to be a stereotypical hothead who has a love for fighting, much like the other members of his Division, however, while this is somewhat true as Akihiko does outwardly love fighting and will often ask others to spar with him during his free time, Akihiko also has a less heated side to his personality, as he is able to act in a somewhat sensible manner when the situation calls for it. Akihiko is also a surprisingly open minded individual, and in most cases never takes a side in an argument, usually broaching for a compromise between the two individuals in order to come to a conclusion they can all agree on. Akihiko shares both a strong friendship with his Captain, Hatsuharu Yamashita, the two of them having been good friends ever since Hatsuharu joined the Gotei 13, making them quite inseparable. Akihiko, while also being able to talk with Hatsuharu in a relaxed and natural way, holds a massive amount of respect for the Shinigami Captain, continuously calling him Senpai back when Hatsuharu was a Lieutenant and now calling him Sensei after Hatsuharu's promotion, due to the fact that Hatsuharu not only trained Akihiko in and all of the ways of a Shinigami, but also he managed somehow to make Akihiko a Shinigami without Akihiko having to attend the Shinō Academy. Outside of his friendship with Hatsuharu, Akihiro tends to keep to himself usually, however he has no problem conversing with his peers in both his Division and any other Division. During battle, Akihiko tends to become overly exited and hotheaded like many of his other 11th Division peers, he usually comments on his opponent's fighting techniques with a great amount of energy, which also transfers over into his own enthusiasm in battle, however, due to his excitable and reckless way of fighting, Akihiko is normally a very bad team member, being unable to properly communicate and work with anyone but Hatsuharu, who is able to keep the Lieutenant's excitability at a somewhat more calm level. Powers and Abilities : Due to him being personally trained by Hatsuharu, who is a master of Zanjutsu, Akihiko has been able to attain a rather great amount of skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight and even push back opponents with his Zanjutsu prowess alone. Akihiko's style of fighting is inspired somewhat from Hatsuharu's own style of fighting, opting to use quick jabs and slashes like Hatsuharu's fighting style while also using Shunpo to quickly escape from the opponent after attack so that they're unable to counterattack. Enhanced Strength: Due to his constant training and physical conditioning, Akihiko has a rather impressive degree of strength, being able to put a lot of force behind his attacks in order to make them stronger. : While his skill in Kidō is completely bare bones to say the least, Akihiko, as a Lieutenant, is able to at the very least use low-level Kidō spells effectively, however he normally forgoes the use of Kidō due to his lack of natural skill and due to his preference of sword fighting over Kidō. : Akihiko is able to use shunpo in order to dodge attacks and move across areas quickly. While initially having a rather lack luster degree of skill in Hohō, during the time of peace that followed Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's attack on the Soul Society, Akihiko has honed his skill in Hohō and more specifically, Shunpo to an expert degree in order to improve his form in his Zanjutsu fighting style. Now Akihiko is able to effectively keep up with his peers in terms of speed and stamina with his Shunpo. : As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Akihiko carries a high amount of Spiritual Power that is equal to that of his peers. Despite his initial lack of control over his Spiritual Power, Akihiko has trained in controlling his Spiritual Power and now is able to do it with some difficulty. Zanpakutō Akihiko's Zanpakutō appears as a normal Katana which has a red hilt and an octagonal tsuba. Shikai:Not Yet Revealed. Stats Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' Category:11th Division Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters